I Know Who You Killed Last Summer
by OrangeEcstacy
Summary: When talented kids are forced onto a camp in an unknown part of the world, and then told they had to kill each other? Who chose to do this, and why? (SYOC CLOSED!)
1. To Camp We Go

**Due to some issues with the other stories documents, as you can guess, it has been put on a slight hiatus, until I can find the file, or rewrite it, until then, how about this….**

* * *

She looked around the airport, looking for the exit so she could catch this bus that would take her to her prefered destination. She looked at the letter, one that she got about a week ago in her forested home. She knew she would have to find a way to get new gear, since the airport has rules against tomahawks and boot knives.

"So this bus is supposed to be out this exit?" She pondered, looking back at the letter. With a simple shrug she went outside, eager to get back to the forest where she was much more comfortable, and not this sickly city place.

So turns out she went out the wrong exit, much to her annoyance, she began to wander around the airport looking for this bus. She eventually found a black and green bus sitting outside.

"Hopefully this is it." She walked towards the bus, readjusting her bag with her camping gear to a more comfortable place on her shoulder. The man driving the bus greeted her with a creepy smile.

"Lillian Zarola? So glad you could join us for camp." She glared at him as she took her seat, looks like she was the first one on board. She placed her gear in the window seat and began to drift off, unaware, and not caring, where the bus would take her next.

I sat on the stool of the bar, waiting for the godforsaken bus to arrive. The bartender finally brought me the drink I requested, non alcoholic of course.

"So what brings you to these parts, stranger?" He said. I laughed, moving a stubborn strand of hair out of my line of sight.

"Oh, I'm simply waiting for a bus, I have apparently been invited to a summer camp for gifted teens." The bartender laughed, I attempted to give him my card to pay, but he simply told me it was on the house. I chuckled, the man was nice, his eyes were nice and bright, they were friendly.

"I must thank you for the drink, but it appears I must be going, I believe that's my bus outside." I grabbed my small bag of things, little more than a few changes of clothes and body care products.

"Hey young man, what's your name?" The man asked. I smiled and leaned back a bit, just enough to see him.

"My name? Hideaki Kyoki, it was nice meeting you." The man smiled, it appears my name isnt known around these parts, and I prefer it like that. I walked outside to the bus, stepping on board, it appears I was one of the last to be picked up.

"So glad you could join us for camp." The driver stated, as I took my seat at the back of the bus, I put my earbuds in and drifted to sleep with my favorite recording.

* * *

 **Well that's all for our prologue, so let me give you some details about this story.**

 **First, as you can tell, we have two protags, meaning protag shield will only apply to one of these fine characters. To help differentiate when a POV shifts, Lillian is in third person, and Hide is in first, but you already noticed that.**

 **Up next, I'm gonna need 9 of each gender, forming up 10 slots in all. More kids, more mayhem, more fun! Submission wise, you can submit up to two characters, just putting that out there.**

 **We will have a mastermind among the students, and they might have a chance of death as well, hell, one of the protags could be the mastermind, I'll leave that up to your reasoning of what character of yours could be the mastermind, and chance.**

 **There will be a few other things that will change, but we will get to those at a later time. The application will be on my profile, so be sure to fill that out, AS WRITTEN, and every character will get their chance to get in.**

 **See you at camp!**


	2. Update

**OK campers, let me give you a rundown of the camp, since we don't have enough campers to start camp.**

 **Character wise, again there are ten slots for both genders. So far, we have half of them. I am still accepting characters, so get your characters ready! I need people to kill.**

 **So a few more things for you to know:**

 **All victims and blackened will be chosen as the time comes with strawpull, unless they are the last remaining protag or…**

 **There will be a poll before each murder and trial to save a character you believe will be a victim or a blackened. Should you as the readers guess right, another camper will be selected at random, however should you guess wrong, they will be removed from the polls, left to their fate. Its up to you to keep the characters you like alive with luck, hope and educated guesses.**

 **The mastermind will also be chosen via strawpull from a much, MUCH smaller pool. If I deemed their motive good enough, then they are able to get in. However, no one but me will know the true mastermind until the time comes, however I will drop hints.**

 **This takes place outside of the canon universe, so Junko and Monokuma do not play a role here. So any Mastermind motives involving Junko will be modified. That means we will also have another executor besides Monokuma.**

 **But yeah, so give me characters to kill...**


	3. Prologue: Audio File 1

**One more chapter of pre prologue stuff, I'm still lacking a few characters, and on Thanksgiving, I'm finalizing the list, and anyone who isnt submitted...well... you know the drill.**

 **But let's get on with this, some of you might like this...**

* * *

The recording begins with a bit of shuffling, possibly someone going back to a chair, most likely to start the recording. A voice can be heard, clearing their throat before speaking.

"State your name and model number for the recording." A soft hum can be heard in the recording, as if something was booting on, or idling.

"My name is Proxy! Model number 73-A!" A female voice, sounding about the age of a young adult can be heard, the audio distorts from her shout, drowning out the question asked to 'Proxy'.

"Master has made me for their camp! I get to be the camp counselor! It's a shame I don't get to play along in the game, but I'm glad I get to be the judge!" The voice can be heard laughing, even after the audio distortion.

"73-A, we went over this, Master didn't create you, it was a job they had done." A slight scratching noise is heard, almost a metal on bone sort of sound.

"But then who is Creator?" This robot, or AI, which ever it is, sounds almost confused.

"That isn't important at the moment, what is important is if you know what you need to do?" A slight hint of annoyance could be heard from the individual.

"Yes! Remind Proxy again, though!" A loud sigh comes from the figure.

"Access memory folder 'Big Day'." A tapping noise is heard, almost like on a table, before a metal pop noise is heard, as if two metal fingers snapped.

"That's right, I'm supposed to tell them the rules and welcome them to camp right? That reminds me, did that other cabin ever get sorted out?" A pause is heard. "No? Oh well, I can figure that out tomorrow then! What will Master do while everything is going on?"

"I'm going to join this little game. They won't suspect a thing as long as I'm there with them." A clap is heard.

"That's so smart Master! It would be boring to just watch it and not have some sort of role!" A soft chuckle is heard.

"Set boot up time for 9:00 tomorrow and shut down." The hum slowed to a stop, as footsteps are heard

"It's going to be nice looking back on these..." The audio tape is stopped.

* * *

 **See you next time with the full cast campers.**


End file.
